Digimon Explorers
by Aubrie1234
Summary: The digidestined go on an adventure together, with people and digimon coming from seasons 1-5. Some of my OCs will also appear in the story. Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1 and Explanations

Digimon Explorers

By: Aubrie M. Walters

Characters

People (pronunciations included)

1st Season

**Tai (**tie**) - **he is the kind of person to jump into things without thinking, and is stubborn as a rock. But even if these aren't the best of qualities, he still carries around his brotherly love and will do anything to protect his little sister, Kari. He has the Crest of Courage.

**Matt - **he is always referred to as 'cool' in the group, but has very sensitive feelings that he doesn't want to show, but that usually come out when around his little brother, T.K. He's not too sure about having Tai as leader, but accepts it and is always ready to be second in command. He has the Crest of Friendship.

** Sora - **she is the 'mother-like' figure in the group, apart from being tomboy-ish, she's very caring and always looking out for everyone. She has the Crest of Love.

**Izzy - **he is the guy you want doing your homework! Don't judge by this kid's looks, he's a real whiz! He loves puzzles and cracking codes like no one else. He has the Crest of Knowledge.

**Mimi - **she will say anything that's on her mind, good to bad. It doesn't really matter to her as long as she can get it out! She loves shopping, and the color pink. This girl's got a good voice too. She'll act like a spoiled brat at times, but she'll always have her heart at the right place. She has the Crest of Sincerity.

**Joe - **he's one of those not-so-lucky fellows at times, but his strong-will will really impress you. He feels the act to be responsible for the group because he's the oldest, and even though he can seem strange at times, he'll always have a kind heart. He has the Crest of Reliability.

**T.K. - **he may seem like a crybaby, but the faith he possesses will always be tough to beat. Already being powerful in his own way, T.K. is even more powerful when remembering his big brother, Matt. He has the Crest of Hope. He also appeared in the 2nd season. His digimon can also armor and DNA-digivolve too.

**Kari (**car-ee**) - **she is Tai's little sister. She appears later in the show, but makes a fast friendship with T.K., and is not crybaby at all! She has the Crest of Light. She also appeared in the 2nd season. Her digimon can also armor and DNA-digivolve too.

2nd Season

**Davis - **a bit of a hothead, he likes to fight first, ask questions later. He can help his digimon partner armor-digivolve and DNA-digivolve three times, unlike the others. His Crests are Courage, Friendship, and Miracles.

**Yolei (**yo-lee)** - **kind of a computer whiz, she helps fix her friends computers, is sincere and kind, and, just like Cody, can only help her digimon armor-digivolve twice while DNA-digivolve once. Her Crests are Love and Sincerity.

**Cody - **a small, smart, curious, and reliable kid, he likes to think ahead about some things and doesn't like water. His Crests are Intelligence and Reliability.

**Ken - **he used to be the cruel Digimon Emperor until Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., and Kari defeated him. He is now on their side, trying to makeup for his mistakes as the Digimon Emperor. Even though his digimon cannot armor-digivolve, he makes up for that weakness by being able to DNA-digivolve with Davis's digimon into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

3rd Season

**Takato(**ta-ka-toe**) - **he is a boy who loved the digimon card so much, that he drew his own digimon, who, when he put the picture too close to his digivice, which scanned the picture, turned the picture into his own digimon. He, and two other kids, are the only ones in the team that can merge with their digimon to help them become Mega levels.

**Henry - **he is a kid who didn't want his digimon to digivolve at first because he was a bit out-of-control when he digivolved to Champion level. He, Takato, and another person are the only ones who can merge with their digimon.

**Rika (**ree-ka**) - **a girl who doesn't like to show her emotions, she also told her digimon to fight Takato's digimon once. She, Takato, and Henry are the only ones able to merge with their digimon.

**Jeri (**jer-ee**) - **She is a kind person, who likes the digimon trading card game a lot. Her digimon partner was the first digimon partner to be a champion level and not turn into a rookie. Her digimon partner was killed, though, so her digivice doesn't work. Her digimon partner was Leomon.

**Kazu (**ka-zoo**) - **a brave and hotheaded boy who has a champion level digimon partner. He and another boy, Kenta, are best friends.

**Kenta (**ken-ta**) - **Kazu's best friend, he is a careful boy who is the only person out of all five seasons who has a Mega level digimon that doesn't turn into a rookie.

4th Season

**Takuya (**ta-ku-ya**) - **a hotheaded, kind, and competitive boy, he is the leader of the team. He and his five friends are the only people out of all the seasons that are able to become digimon without merging with them.

**Koji (**ko-gee**) - **he is also a hotheaded and competitive boy. He and Takuya have sometimes gotten into competitions. However, he thinks it is better to run away from a way-to-strong opponent more than Takuya does. He also has a brother on the team, too.

**Tommy - **a small, very kind, and brave boy who learned to stand up to bullies and take care of himself during his adventure with the team, who are also his friends. He likes to help others when they are in trouble.

**Zoe (**zo-ee**) - **a girl who isn't afraid to show her feelings, she is kind, caring, and likes to help out her friends. She is also a bit hotheaded.

**JP - **a big boy who loves chocolate, he's always hungry and sometimes says words of wisdom.

**Koechi (**ko-ee-chee**) - **Koji's brother, he was once on the side of evil, but now helps his brother and his newfound friends in the battle against evil.

5th Season

** Marcus - **a hothead who doesn't think things through first, he is a street fighter who vowed to be the best fighter in Japan and the digital world. He is more of a hothead than anyone else in this book. Always wants to fight first, ask questions later.

**Thomas (**tom-as**) - **a very smart person, he got his college degree at the age of twelve. He and Marcus both have little sisters they want to protect at all costs. He sometimes gets into fights with Marcus.

**Yoshi (**yo-she**) - **a bit of a hothead, she sometimes has to separate Marcus and Thomas when they fight. Her partner, Lalamon, sometimes says something true about her when she is talking about something, and she accidentally hurts Lalamon for saying that.

**Keenan (**key-nan**) - **he lived in the digital world ever since he was a baby and grew up thinking digimon were his parents, family, and friends until Marcus and the others convinced him his real parents were humans. Now he fights on their side with his partner, Falcomon.

Digimon

**Rookies**

1st Season

** Agumon (Tai's) (**a-goo-mon**) - **he is a dragon digimon that can breathe fire and is very brave. This Agumon does **NOT** have red wristbands on its arms (See: Agumon (Marcus's) for more info). His partner is Tai.

**Gabumon (**ga-boo-mon**) - **he is an ice-type beast digimon that is very brave. His partner is Matt.

**Biyomon (**bee-yo-mon**) - **she is a fire-type bird digimon that will always protect her friends, no matter what. Her partner is Sora.

**Tentomon- **he is an electric-type insect digimon. He isn't a very fast flyer. His partner is Izzy.

**Palmon - **she is a plant digimon that loves the outdoors. Since she loves the outdoors, her partner, Mimi, is the exact opposite, except for her fashion sense. Her partner is Mimi.

**Gomamon (**go-ma-mon**) - **he is a carefree digimon who loves the water and jumps at the chance to get in, unless it was dirty water, and he would be the last one to go in. He also has giant claws. He loves jokes and is the exact opposite of his partner, Joe.

**Patamon (T.K.'s) (**pa-ta-mon**) - **he is a flying digimon that is very loyal. He does **NOT** wear a pink waistband around his body (See Patamon (Seraphimon (Bokomon)) for more info).

2nd Season

**V**-**mon (Veemon) - **he is a very acrobatic digimon. He can armor and DNA-digivolve three times. His partner is Davis.

**Hawkmon - **he is a flying digimon that kind of looks like an Indian and is very polite. His partner is Yolei.

**Armadillomon - **he is a armadillo-like digimon that likes cowboy stuff and sleep. His partner is Cody.

**Wormmon (**worm-mon**) - **he is a timid digimon that can DNA-digivolve with V**-**mon to become Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

3rd Season

**Guilmon (**geel-mon**) - **he is a dragon digimon who can sense bad digimon coming. He is a fast and fierce fighter. His partner is Takato.

**Terriermon - **he is a small, long-eared, horned-rabbit digimon that is fast. His partner is Henry.

**Renamon (**ren-a-mon**) - **she is a very fast digimon that cannot be seen unless she wants you to. She is sneaky, powerful, and obedient. Her partner is Rika.

4th Season

**Bokomon - **he is one of the two digimon that have followed Takuya and the others as long as the team has been around. He is very smart. He also wears a pink waistband.

**Neemon (**nae-mon**) - **he is the other digimon that went with the team. He is funny, but he isn't that bright.

** Patamon (Seraphimon (Bokomon)) - **when Seraphimon turned into a digiegg, Bokomon took care of it until it hatched. It hatched into Patamon, and when it hatched, he was wearing a pink waistband.

5th Season

**Agumon (Marcus's) - **He wears red armbands. They make his evolution different. Marcus is his partner.

** Gaomon (**ga-ow-mon**) - **he is a fast, wind-type blue dog with a headband and boxing gloves. Thomas is his partner.

** Lalamon - **she is a pink and green flying plant digimon. Two pedals on her head spin to make her fly. Yoshi is her partner.

** Falcomon - **he is a ninja-like digimon who is smart and fast like his partner, Keenan.

**Champions**

1st Season

**Gatomon - **she is a champion level digimon that can digivolve only once. She is very acrobatic and her partner is Kari.

3rd Season

**Guardromon (**guard-droh-mon**) - **he is an armored digimon who wants to protect others. His partner is Kazu.

4th Season

**Agunimon (**a-gu-nee-mon**) - **he is a fire-type digimon who is very acrobatic. Takuya can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Lobomon - **he is a light-type wolf-like digimon that is also very acrobatic. He can use one or two light-swords in a move called "Lobo Kendo". Koji can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Kumamon (**koo-ma-mon**) - **he is a small, ice-type bear digimon that can change his shape. He can turn his boots into skis. Tommy can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Kazemon (**ka-zoo-mon**) - **she is a flying wind-type digimon with butterfly wings. She can be fast. She is very acrobatic, too. Zoe can turn into her. She is also a spirit digimon.

**Beetlemon - **he is a very strong electric-type beetle-like digimon that can lift up a lot of weight. JP can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Loweemon (**lo-la-mon**) - **he is a dark-type lion-like digimon that is also very acrobatic. He is fast, too. Koechi can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Bad Guys**

**Grumblemon - **a big, gnome-like digimon that can pull a very big hammer from the earth when he wants to, and has a long nose. He talks in first-person, but has different pronouns. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Arbormon (**are-bore-mon**) - **a skin and brown colored digimon with wooden gears, covered in wooden armor, and arms and legs attached to cables. He sometimes says 'right' after sentences. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Ranamon (**ran-a-mon**) - **a woman-like digimon with blue armor and blueish-green skin. She also calls everyone 'sugar' a lot. She is also a spirit digimon.

**Mercurymon (**mer-cure-ee-mon**) - **a green armored digimon that has mirrors on his arms that he uses in an attack called 'Dark Reflection' where the attack goes into the mirrors, and then comes back out, doubled in power. He talks like a knight. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Ultimates**

4th Season

**Bad Guys**

**Gigasmon (**gig-aas-mon**) - **Grumblemon's Beast form, he is a bigger gnome-like digimon, except with no clothes. He has a longer, big, rhinoceros horn-shaped nose and has very long arms. He is also a spirit digimon.

**PetalDramon - **Arbormon's Beast form, he is a giant, plant/dragon like digimon with pedals around his head, a tree-like tail that starts to split in two at a little over halfway on the tail. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Kalmaramon (**kal-mar-a-mon**) - **Ranamon's Beast form, she is an upside-down giant squid with a woman's upper half of her body sticking out where the squid's beak-like mouth should be. She can get the human part of her body to go down and spins like a top in an attack she calls 'Titanic Twist'. She is also a spirit digimon.

**Sakkakumon (**sa-ka-koo-mon**) - **Mercurymon's Beast form, he is a green-colored, snake-like digimon that can also deflect attacks at twice the power, too, and is made up of ten, giant balls that are always connected. Even though he has no legs, he can still move like a snake. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Velgamon (**vel-ga-mon**) - **the evil form of GengirLolanmon, he looks likes a giant bird digimon with three eyes. His special attack is 'Dark Obliteration', where he has the tip of his wing touching the ground as he flies in a circle, and when he is done, he flies away, the circle's sides going upwards like a mouth closing, killing or destroying anything that got caught in the attack.

**Good Guys**

**KendoGarurumon(**ken-doe-ga-roo-roo-mon**) - **Lobomon's Beast form, he is a armored, wolf-like digimon that can move by walking, running, or using the wheels attached to the back of all four of his feet. He has metal blades on his back he uses in an attack called 'Howling Star' where he straitens the blades into a sideways position, then goes past the target, using his wheels, and cutting it. Koji can also turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

** BurningGreymon - **Agunimon's Beast form, he is a big, red-armored, flying, dragon digimon that can turn around a piece of armor on both of his wrists and fire red, fire-like bullets in an attack called 'Pyro Barrage'. Takuya can also turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

** MetalKabuterimon - **Beetlemon's Beast form, he is a giant, armored, blue beetle-like digimon that has a cannon for a horn. He can't fly and his feet are like tank-treads. JP can also turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Zephermon (**zea-fer-mon**) -** Kazemon's Beast form, she is a human-like flying digimon, her wings are eagle wings and a ninja suit-like piece of cloth covers her nose and mouth. Her ears are mini-wings and she wears a turtleneck shirt-shaped piece of cloth around her neck with a long, leather tail almost as long as her body sticking out the back, her hands and feet are talons, and Zoe can turn into her. She is also a spirit digimon.

**Korikakumon (**ka-ree-ka-koo-mon**) - **Kumamon's Beast form, he is a giant, short-horned, yeti-like digimon that wears a bracelet on each wrist that has the symbol of ice on it, has seven or six tentacle-like steel arrow tipped things that attach to the back of his neck under thick, white fur (which he can use to grab and push things), has giant axes that he can use in a very fast disappear, fall-from-above, then-slice-and-dice attack called 'Avalanche Axes', and Tommy can turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**JagerLoweemon (**gen-girr-lo-la-mon**) - **Loweemon's Beast form, he is a tiger-like, black-armored digimon with a very strong jaw. Koechi can also turn into him. He is also a spirit digimon.

**Beowulfmon (**bea-o-wulf-mon**) - **a wolf/human-like, armored digimon that can shoot out rockets and lasers. He is a mixture of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon. He also has a very big sword, almost as long as his body. Koji can also turn into him.

**Aldamon (**all-da-mon**) - **a dragon/human-like, flying, red-armored digimon. He is a mixture of Agunimon and BurningGreymon. A piece of armor on both of his arms can open and help shoot fireballs he uses in a fast attack called 'Atomic Inferno'. Takuya can also turn into him.

**Megas**

1st Season

**WarGreymon - **the fully evolved form of Tai's Agumon, WarGreymon is a flying, armored digimon that is very strong and has special pieces of armor made for defeating Greymon.

**MetalGarurumon - **a digimon that uses mostly ice-type attacks, he can fly and is very strong. When he and WarGreymon DNA-digivolve, they can become Omnimon.

**Omnimon - **he is the DNA-digivolved form of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He has a white body with a right arm shaped like MetalGarurumon and a left arm shaped like WarGreymon.

4th Season

** EmperorGreymon - **a very strong, dragon armored, human-like digimon, he has sword on his back that he can pull off of him and that can open up and become a crossbow, and he is also a bit acrobatic. His armor is harder than MagnaGarurumon's. Takuya can turn into him, too. But, he needs Kumamon's and Kazemon's Spirits to digivolve into him.** MagnaGarurumon - **he is a digimon covered in white-and-blue armor underneath not-that-strong, white-and-blue, able-to-fall-off, outer armor. His outer armor can shoot out only a set amount of ammo until it runs out and falls off. Koji can turn into him, too. But, he needs Loweemon's and Beetlemon's Spirits to digivolve into him.

5th Season

**ShineGreymon - **he is a giant white, gold, and red armored dragon digimon. He also has a very long tail with a star-shaped tip.

** MirageGaogamon - **he is a giant blue, dark blue, and gold armored, two-legged wolf digimon. He also has a long, giant red cape and long, sharp claws.

** Rosemon - **she is a human-like digimon covered in plant clothing. She also has big rose petals covering her eyes and the rest of her above her eyes and two vine-whips.

** Ravemon - **he is a human-like digimon with a wing on the left side of his back and feathers along his other arm.

**Burst Mode**

** ShineGreymon Burst Mode - **the Burst Mode form of ShineGreymon. He has a flaming sword and shield.

** MirageGaogamon Burst Mode - **the Burst Mode form of MirageGaogamon. He has a yellow-glowing mace.

** Rosemon Burst Mode - **the Burst Mode form of Rosemon. She is pink and white and has balls that she can shoot floating around her.

** Ravemon Burst Mode - **the Burst Mode form of Ravemon. Both of his arms have feathers.

**New characters that the author has added**

**Bad Guys**

** YoungDarkZoomamon - **he is an evil, tricksterious, four-legged, wolf-like in-training digimon with two bat-like wings that can turn into a shield if he needs it, a tail that can stretch to any length and grab stuff, small, almost unseeable, spikes on his back and his front legs, very fast, and a very strong, metal-crushing jaw.

** DarkZoomamon - **YoungDarkZoomamon's rookie form, he can walk on two legs, his spikes have grown bigger on his back and arms, he has gotten stronger and faster, and better hearing and eyesight.

**New Digivolutions**

** Mixupmon - **a mixture of Agunimon, Lobomon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon. He has Agunimon's hair, attacks, and three-holed, armor-like things that can blow out fire around his wrists, Lobomon's extremely long scarf, attacks, and lower half of his body, Kazemon's wings, attacks, and her speed, Kumamon's four-holed ice gun, attacks, and ski boots, Beetlemon's head, attacks, and shield to protect wings, except shaped for Kazemon's wings, and Lolanmon's chest and arms, attacks, and keen sight.

** GigaMixupmon - **Mixupmon's Beast form. He has KendoGarurumon's wheels that attach to the back of his feet, back half of his body, attacks, BurningGreymon's tail, attacks, MetalKabuterimon's head and cannon horn, attacks, Zephermon's wings, attacks, Karikakumon's steel arrow-tipped tentacles, attacks, JagerLoweemon's upper half of his body, and attacks.

**ShadowAgunimon - **this digimon is Agunimon infected by a virus. He looks different by having black, V-shaped symbols on his armor, his armor turning black and purple, black hair, a long piece of armor with three symbols on it sticking vertically out of his chest, claws poking out of his gloves, and two extra claws poking out of the back of his feet that can help him hang on to cylinder-like things. He is also so fast, it seems like he teleported, even though he didn't. He also uses the same attacks as Agunimon, except they are stronger. He would also add the word: 'dark' to every attack. He is also strong without using the attacks. But, once he is freed from the virus, Takuya can become and control him, if he really needs him.

** DarkBurningGreymon - **this digimon is BurningGreymon infected by a virus. He looks different by having black-and-purple armor, a big, mace-tipped tail, and dark purple wings. He is also so fast, it seems like he teleported, even though he didn't. He also uses the same attacks as BurningGreymon, except they are stronger. He would also add the word: 'dark' to every attack. He is also strong without using the attacks. But, once he is freed from the virus, Takuya can become and control him, if he really needs him.

** ShadowAldamon - **this digimon is Aldamon infected by a virus. He looks different by having black-and-purple armor, a big, mace-tipped tail, and dark purple wings. He also uses the same attacks as Aldamon, except they are stronger. He would also add the word: 'dark' to every attack. He is also strong without using the attacks. But, once he is freed from the virus, Takuya can become and control him, if he really needs him.

** DarkEmperorGreymon - **this digimon is EmperorGreymon infected by a virus. He looks different by having black-and-purple armor and a dark purple sword. He also uses the same attacks as EmperorGreymon, except they are stronger. He would also add the word: 'dark' to every attack. He is also strong without using the attacks. But, once he is freed from the virus, Takuya can become and control him, if he really needs him.

**MixupGaomon** - the digivolved form of MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, he is a mixture of the forms of Gaomon ranging from rookie level to mega level. He has Gaomon's ears and headband, Gaogamon's very long scarf and neck fur, MachGaogamon's lower body, tail, and upper body, and MirageGaogamon's fists and cape.

Prologue

One dark, moonless night, a shadow appeared from behind a tree. It was not an ordinary shadow, though. It looked left, then right. Slowly and quietly, it went from behind the tree and headed into the forest. It was so quiet in the forest; you could hear a pin drop. However, the shadow was very quiet walking through the forest, making sure no one heard it. Then, the shadow found a place to rest where no one could reach it or see it in the morning. It thought about having a new tamer for it and the Dark Digivice after what happened to the last one. After a while, thinking about a new tamer, the shadow fell off to sleep until the morning. However, what the shadow didn't know was that finding a new tamer for it could cause an amazing and deadly adventure for the new tamer and his friends that he will find.

Chapter 1

One day, a few kids and their digimon friends came walking through the same forest. The kids names were: Tai, with his digimon partner, Agumon, Matt, with his partner, Gabumon, Sora, with her partner, Biyomon, Izzy, with his partner, Tentomon, Mimi, with her partner, Palmon, Joe, with his partner, Gomamon, T.K., with his partner, Patamon, and Kari, with her partner Gatomon. These eight kids had been traveling through the Digital World for a long time with their digimon and had decided to rest in the forest for a while. The mysterious shadow, though, thought this was a perfect time to separate the children and digimon from each other and see who its new tamer was.

It whispered its attack: "Anger Separator" so no one could hear it while it used the attack. None of the kids noticed the attack, so no one knew someone was attacking them. When the attack hit, it acted almost instantly. Almost all of the kids and digimon started arguing, except for Matt and Gabumon, who didn't know the Crest of Friendship had protected them from the attack. Matt and Gabumon were trying to stop everyone from arguing, but were thrown out of the forest somehow during the arguing. Matt and Gabumon decited to stay where they were, beside a lake hidden in the forest, until the arguing died down.

"Gabumon, do you know what has gotten into them to make them start fighting?" Matt asked Gabumon.

"'Gotten into them?' What do you mean by that?" Gabumon asked him.

"It was just a figure of speech, Gabumon. What I meant was why were they acting like that? The only times we ever fought were when I fought Tai over decisions, or when I made you fight Agumon those two times." He told Gabumon with a smile, thinking of the memories.

"Oh. I didn't know it meant that, too. But Matt," Gabumon said, "I don't know why they started fighting. Maybe some kind of digimon attacked us and we didn't even know it."

"But there's one problem to that idea, Gabumon." He told him.

"What's the problem then?"

"We were with them too, so it should have affected us too, Gabumon."

"Oh. Now that I think about it, you're right Matt. Unless,"

"Unless what?"

"Unless your Crest of Friendship protected us from the attack!" Gabumon shouted. During their talking, the mysterious shadow moved in closer to see why they were not fighting and what they were talking about. When the shadow heard the last sentence, he didn't like it and decided to pull a trick on Matt and Gabumon to make sure they were separated until the attack's effects wore off. He took the necklace holding the Crest of Friendship off Matt's neck and hid it so quietly and gently that no one knew he had done it. Then, he whispered the attack again so they couldn't hear him doing it. When he finished doing the attack, Matt and Gabumon were fighting like everyone else that had been affected by the attack. They had been fighting for a while when they finally separated, Gabumon going into the forest while Matt stayed at the lake.

Then, the mysterious shadow climbed down from a tree and finally showed itself.

"Hello there. I saw you had a fight with that digimon I saw. Was he your partner?" The mysterious digimon asked.

"He isn't anymore." Matt grumbled to the mysterious digimon.

"That's too bad. My name is YoungDarkZoomamon. Can I become your new partner?" YoungDarkZoomamon asked him.

"Sure. I didn't want him as my partner anyway." Matt told YoungDarkZoomamon.

"That's great! However, there are a few things you need to do before I become your new partner."

"What are they?"

"The first one is that you have to promise me that you'll NEVER go back to your friends." YoungDarkZoomamon told him.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Matt told YoungDarkZoomamon.

"Good," YoungDarkZoomamon said with a secret smile. "The next one is that, if you break that promise or if you don't want me to become your partner, I will kill all of your friends."

"I don't care. I didn't like them anyway."

"The last one is that you have to wear this, no matter what." Then,

YoungDarkZoomamon held up a Digivice on a piece of string turned into a necklace.

"This is the Dark Digivice. Remember, you have to wear this, no matter what." and he gave it to Matt. The Dark Digivice looked like his and his friend's digivices, except it was totally black everywhere on it.

"What am I going to do with it?" Matt asked YoungDarkZoomamon.

"He he he," YoungDarkZoomamon secretly laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the others had snapped out of it, it was too late. YoungDarkZoomamon had already tricked Matt into making the promises and went off somewhere with him. The digimon were the first ones the attack wore off on. They managed to get the others to stop arguing and Gabumon told them what happened. After Gabumon explained what had happened, the others were shocked that they had been arguing with each other.

"…and that's what happened. I can't seem to find Matt anywhere either." Gabumon said as he finished explaining.

"But I did find this when I was looking for Matt." and he held up the Crest of Friendship, which he had found under a bush.

"Something must have happened to Matt. He always wears the Crest of Friendship." Tai said.

"But, where is he then?" everyone asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find him."

"Let's start our search at the hidden lake, where you last saw him, Gabumon." Tentomon said. Then, they started their search for Matt.

When they came to the lake, they were surprised to find claw marks bigger than Gomamon's claws on a tree and on the ground.

"Look at the size of these claw marks! They're gigantic!" Izzy said as he sat down and got a closer look. "What kind of digimon could make these?"

"Maybe the digimon who made these claw marks also kidnapped Matt. Let's start following these claw marks!" Tai said. When they had started following the tracks, it was very easy to find out where they were going until it started to rain, which was washing away the tracks.

"Uh-oh! The rain will wash away the tracks in no time at all if we don't hurry!" Kari yelled when it had started to rain.

"Then let's try to stay with the trail for as long as we can!" Sora yelled as she started to go faster. They ran as far as they could see the trail. When the trail had disappeared, they were very far from where they had started. They had to rest when the trail had disappeared.

"How are we going to find them now?" Mimi said with a sigh after they had found a cave to rest in.

"Well, they were heading north. If I'm correct, they should've stopped and rested during the storm. Since we ran through the storm, we must have caught up to them." Izzy said as he opened his computer.

"The area around here is covered in dense woodland. It must have taken them a while to get through here. We might have a chance to reach them before they move again if we leave now." Izzy continued after he had pulled up a map on his computer.

"Well, what are doing standing around then? Let's go find Matt!" T.K. yelled as he rushed outside the cave.

"Wait T.K.! We don't know how strong the digimon that kidnapped him is!" Joe yelled as he ran after T.K. Everyone else ran out of the cave and followed them. When everyone finally caught up to T.K. and Joe, they found Matt and YoungDarkZoomamon.

"Well, well, well, looks like your friends have finally caught up. Maybe I could play with your friends for a while, or until I'm done with them." YoungDarkZoomamon said as he got up and stretched.

"Who are you? Let Matt go, whoever you are!" Tai yelled at YoungDarkZoomamon as he got up.

"All YOU need to know," YoungDarkZoomamon said as he pointed his paw at Tai, "Is that I will defeat you and that you can't stop me."

"We'll see about that! Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai yelled as he got out his digivice. Then, Agumon suddenly became his mega level form, WarGreymon.

"Let him go!" WarGreymon yelled as he charged at YoungDarkZoomamon.

"If you want your friend back, defeat me!" YoungDarkZoomamon yelled as he ran off in the opposite direction. While WarGreymon chased after him, Tai and the others helped Matt up, even though he said to not help him up. "Matt, you're hurt. You need help. We don't care if you say you don't need any help. We'll still help you." Sora said as she helped Matt up.

"No. Don't help me. He used the same attack on me that he used on you and made me make a deadly promise to him. He said if I broke it, he would kill all of you guys." Matt said weakly. He had tried to escape when the attack's effects had worn off. But YoungDarkZoomamon had hurt him really badly when he had tried to escape, so now he could barely move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, WarGreymon had just ran after and found YoungDarkZoomamon waiting for him in a field.

"Now we can fight, since there's no one around here to hurt except you!" YoungDarkZoomamon yelled as he charged at WarGreymon. When he hit WarGreymon, it felt like five ultimate levels hit him all at once! However, it only did a little damage and pushed him back a little.

"That hurt! What level are you? Ultimate?" WarGreymon asked YoungDarkZoomamon as he put his arms in front of his chest in the shape of an X to protect himself from the next ram.

"In-training. I can single-handedly defeat many ultimate levels with just one attack. But why do you ask?" YoungDarkZoomamon said after the next ram.

"You must be lying. No in-training level digimon can be this strong." WarGreymon said as the next ram hit.

"Well, it is for me, hot shot!" YoungDarkZoomamon yelled as he rammed him again. YoungDarkZoomamon kept ramming him for a while. However, back in the forest, the others were helping Matt out into the area where WarGreymon and YoungDarkZoomamon were still fighting. When they had gotten out there, YoungDarkZoomamon was the first to see them.

"WHAT?! HE ESCAPED?! RRRRRRRRR! I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU! RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" YoungDarkZoomamon yelled when he saw that Matt had broken the promise. Then, WarGreymon knew he was in trouble when YoungDarkZoomamon digivolved into DarkZoomamon. DarkZoomamon looked a lot like BlackWereGarurumon. Except for the fact he was a bit bigger and could defeat mega levels with a single swipe.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" DarkZoomamon yelled as he touched WarGreymon. Suddenly, over a million volts coursed through WarGreymon.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" WarGreymon yelled when DarkZoomamon touched him. Then, WarGreymon fell over, literally shocked.

"WarGreymon!" Tai yelled as he ran over to WarGreymon.

"I didn't use a move, if you were going to ask. It's just an ability of mine." DarkZoomamon said after Tai ran over. WarGreymon was flinching all over with pain. Nevertheless, he started to get up.

"I'm not…finished with…you yet!" WarGreymon gasped as he got up.

"Those are a dying hero's words, if you ask me." DarkZoomamon said as he grabbed WarGreymon around the neck with his tail.

"Gihh! Why…are you…doing…this…Dark…Zooma…mon?" WarGreymon asked, gasping for breath.

"Why?! WHY?! I came here looking for a new tamer for me and the Dark Digivice, and YOU, with your friends, have stolen MY new tamer away, and aren't even a challenge to me! I think, maybe I should leave and fight another day and it might be a better fight on that day. Maybe." DarkZoomamon said to him as he crushed his neck harder. "How about this? I leave WITH Matt, while you stay here and heal. OK?"

"Gihhh! N…ev…er…" WarGreymon gasped.

When DarkZoomamon started to grasp harder around WarGreymon's neck, Tai yelled: "Let him go and we'll do it!"

"OK," DarkZoomamon said as he let go of WarGreymon's neck, "Now, hand Matt over."

"Don't try to stop me, guys. If I don't, he'll destroy all of you. Let me do this." Matt said as he slowly got up and walked over to DarkZoomamon.

"Good," he said as Matt reached him, "Now, let's go." Then, he turned around and went off with Matt in the opposite direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone watched as DarkZoomamon went off with Matt.

"Grrrrrr! I wish we were strong enough to defeat him and save Matt!" T.K. growled.

"Maybe there is someone in the digital world that can help us. I've heard legends of digimon that are stronger than any mega level digimon. Way stronger!" Tentomon said.

"I've never heard of any digimon stronger than a mega. What are they called, anyway?" Tai asked him.

"I think they were called Burst-Mode digimon. I've heard that no one has seen a Burst-Mode digimon for a long time, until now. I heard that a group of Burst-Mode digimon has been seen near the mountains." Tentomon answered.

"Then, let's not stand around and talk! Let's go ask them for help!" Sora said, angry at DarkZoomamon and wanting to get Matt back. However, before they could go, Matt somehow appeared behind them and said: "Hi guys!"

"Aaaahhhhh!" they all shouted as they saw him right behind them.

"Matt! But how did you escape?" Tai asked him.

"I escaped when he lied down to rest. I also erased my tracks and scent so he couldn't find me." Matt said. He was right because his tracks were gone and he smelled like fresh pine needles.

"Well, it looks like we don't need to go out and find you THIS time." Gomamon said. Everyone laughed when they heard it. Then, they got back on a path and started traveling again. Later, their path started going into a cornfield. However, what they didn't expect to find was more people wandering in the cornfield, too. After a while, they were starting to get tired of seeing the same scenery repeatedly.

"Biyomon, could you fly up and see how far it is until we get out of the corn field? Please?" Mimi asked because she was getting tired of the scenery and walking.

"Sure!" and then she flew up. "I

can see a six-way stop up ahead, so we don't have far to go."

"Thank goodness! I thought we were going to have to walk longer!" Mimi said in a very happy voice. All the others were glad about that too, except for the question of which way to go. When they got there, they got a big surprise. Lots of other people and digimon were there besides them. There was even another Agumon there, too!

"Whoa! I didn't know other people besides us were in the digital world, too!" everyone said all at once. After a while of not being able to hear one another, everyone quieted down. Then, one of the other teams spoke up.

"Hey, Tai! Nice to see you guys again!" one of the boys said.

"Davis? V-mon? I didn't know you guys were here, too. Last time we saw all of you, it was back in the real world. How did you guys get back here?" Tai asked him.

"Through the computer, silly! How else do you think we got here? We came here to look for you guys." Yolei, one of the girls, said.

"Now hold on a second! You mean you guys know each other?" one of the other boys asked.

"Of course! Oh, sorry about not asking you before, but, who are you guys?" Tai said.

"My name is Takuya." the boy said. Then he pointed to everyone behind him. "These are my friends: Koji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon."

"Patamon? But, Patamon's over here." T.K. said. But then they saw the two Patamon. They were almost exactly alike. Except for the pink waistband around one of them.

"Huh. Looks like there are two Patamon. It's a good thing that we can tell them apart. Oh, and what are your names?" Takuya asked Tai and the others.

"My name is Tai. These are my friends," Tai said as he pointed to everyone behind him, "Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon."

"Wow! That's a LOT of friends!" Takuya said. "And who are you guys?" Takuya asked Davis and his friends.

"I'm Davis and this is my partner V-mon." he said.

"Davis, aren't you going to tell them who we are?" Yolei asked him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"How could you forget to introduce us?! It's a leader's job to introduce his or her team! Grrrrrr!" Yolei said, very mad. Everyone else giggled.

"Ok, ok. These are my friends: Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Wormmon."

"Cool! We've got about half or a little over of introducing done already! Who wants to go next?" Izzy said.

"You've got a good computer there, Izzy." one of the bigger kids said.

"Yes, he does. Unlike Yoshi who cannot take care of computers very we-" Lalamon said as Yoshi clamped her hand over Lalamon's mouth.

"THAT'S…NOT…TRUE! I told you never to say that!" Yoshi said as she struggled to keep her hand over Lalamon's mouth. Everyone else laughed.

"I've got to admit it. Those two make a great comedy team." one of the other boys said. Everyone else agreed to it, too.

"But we still haven't decided who goes next." Cody said.

"I guess we're next. My name is Takato. These are my friends," he said as he pointed to everyone behind him, "Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, Renamon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and MarineAngemon."

"Takato," Guilmon said, "I'm hungry again. When can we have some more bread?"

"We've eaten bread for a long time now and you're still not tired of it!" Kazu said with a groan.

"Looks like we're the last ones. My name is Marcus. My friends are: Agumon, Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Keenan, and Falcomon." he said as he gestured behind him.

"Looks like there are two Agumon too!" T.K. said.

"Looks like everyone is introduced, now can we leave?" Bokomon said exhausted from keeping Neemon quiet the whole time.

"Hold on, Bokomon. I have an idea." Takuya said.

"What's the idea, Takuya?" JP asked.

"How about all of us band together into one group and travel for awhile?" he said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Everyone shouted.

"All for one and one for all!" And then they got another big surprise after their cheering. The digivices of Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, and Marcus were shooting out a light that connected in the middle of the six-way clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then, the digivices spoke to them.

"All of you kids and digimon need to stay together. A big threat is coming, and only the group of you can stop it. Listen to these instructions and do them in the order I tell you. If you do not, you will not stay together. 'Keep your friendships in mind, and stay kind to each other. If you do not, you will break away in a flutter.' These words will help you out on your journey, so do not forget them. You must head for Mystery Mountain and find the 'Ancient One'. He will help you out and I will contact you again after you get there. Good-by for now, brave and powerful humans." the digivices said. Then, they suddenly shut themselves off.

"THAT was weird. Anyone have a clue about what just happened?" Takuya asked.

"I think someone tried to warn us, wants us to stay together, wants us to remember some important words, wants us head to Mystery Mountain, and wants us to find the 'Ancient One'." Thomas said after writing it all down.

"Well, let's go and do all this stuff already!" Davis said as he tried to rush off.

However, Matt grabbed him and said: "We can't go rushing off without a plan, Davis! Besides, we don't even know where Mystery Mountain is!"

"Then let's start by going on the only path we haven't taken yet. I have a feeling that's the right path." Koji said as he pointed to the last path.

"Then let's follow it and see where it leads!" Davis said rushing off again, and this time no one could catch him and say: 'We still don't have a plan, Davis!'

"Wait for us, Davis!" everyone said as they ran after him. When they managed to catch up to Davis, he was resting under a tree, out of breath. After they caught up with Davis, Tai's Agumon heard something and digivolved into WarGreymon.

"WarGreymon! Why did you digivolve?" Tai asked him.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrr…I thought I heard DarkZoomamon." he answered back.

"It was probably just the wind. But, just in case, I want you to stay WarGreymon, ok?" Tai asked.

"Ok." WarGreymon agreed. Then, the others started asking who DarkZoomamon was.

"He's a very bad digimon who kidnapped Matt and almost killed WarGreymon. We definitely don't like him." Tai told them. They then continued their journey towards Mystery Mountain. When night came, they decided to settle down around a fire, set up camp, and tell about their adventures. Their camp was made up of four girl tents, eleven boy tents, and a campfire in the middle.

"…and that is how we managed to defeat the Dark Masters. They weren't our biggest challenge, though. But that's another story for another night. Well, what do you think? Was it good?" Tai asked after he had finished.

"Good?! It was great, Tai! Who wants to go next?" Takuya asked. A few raised their hands.

"Hmm… this will be tough." he said as he looked at all the hands.

"It's time to go to bed, kids. Sorry, but it's late." Yoshi said.

"Awww…" everyone said sadly. But, most of them went to bed anyway. Except for Marcus, Takuya, and Thomas. Marcus was getting ready to put out the fire with Thomas beside him when Takuya came over to talk to him.

"Hm? Takuya? I thought you were asleep in bed. Why are you out here, kid?" Marcus asked him.

"Thinking about the story Tai told and with our digivices telling us to go to Mystery Mountain, I don't think I could sleep with all the excitement that happened today. Do you think we'll get there in time? I don't think I could live up to Tai's achievements, either. So much to think about, I don't think anyone could sleep thinking about all of that all night." Takuya told him.

"I know how you feel, Takuya. When I first came to the digital world, it was so big and so different. I had many questions about it, too. But, the only times we went there were on missions. But, during those missions, I could see that the digital world was a beautiful-but-deadly place to be. And, if you try really hard, you can make your dreams come true and can overcome any challenge that stands in your way here." Marcus said to him with a smile.

"I agree with Marcus. I'd say anything is possible here from what I've seen. This place can switch from being beautiful-and-amazing, to deadly-and-dangerous pretty quickly here." Thomas said as he got some water to put out the fire.

"Now that we've answered your questions, you should be heading to bed now, Takuya. We've got a long hike ahead of us and everyone will need plenty of sleep." Marcus said as he helped Thomas put out the fire.

"Yeah. I'll see you both tomorrow, then." Takuya said as he got up and went to bed.

"That's one, brave kid, Thomas. But, his question of 'Are we going to get there?' worries me a little." Marcus told him.

"Why does it worry you, Marcus?" Thomas answered back.

"It worries me by the fact from Tai that DarkZoomamon is still out there. If he can almost kill a mega level digimon like WarGreymon, then we need to be prepared. Because, if Tai was right about DarkZoomamon kidnapping Matt, then he will probably come after him again while we're still with them." Marcus told him.

"Yeah. I'll bet he will be a tough opponent. But, since our digimon can digivolve to Burst-Mode, then we may be able to defeat him." Thomas said.

"Yeah, maybe. We should get some sleep, too, Thomas. See you tomorrow." Marcus said as he went off to bed. Thomas went to bed at the same time as Marcus. However, what those two didn't know was that they may be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, when they woke up, it was to being pushed out the door from their tents accidentally by their sleeping friends. Marcus and his Agumon were still asleep and snoring, which made a good alarm clock for everyone else.

"When will those two wakeup already?!" Rika said angrily.

"They'll get up soon, I hope." Yoshi said, covering up her ears. The snoring continued for a while until Thomas and Gaomon finally woke them up. After everybody was fully awake, they all had breakfast and continued hiking towards Mystery Mountain. Everything was peaceful, until they reached the edge of the forest, where it then became an open field. However, just three yards away, in the open field, was DarkZoomamon, waiting for them. When they finally got out of the forest, they saw DarkZoomamon.

"You! But how did you find us?!" WarGreymon asked.

"I'm not as dumb as I look, you know." DarkZoomamon said, "And it's not 'you', you know. It's DarkZoomamon. Anyway, after I woke up and Matt was gone, I knew that he must have returned to his friends, so I followed. I knew you all were going to end up in this open field after you got out of the forest, because you were heading in the direction of it and would get here, eventually. So I have stayed and waited here ever since last night to destroy you!"

"Well, we've got some new friends that will help us stop you! Gabumon! Digivolve!" Matt said as he got out his digivice. Suddenly, Gabumon turned into his mega level form, MetalGarurumon.

"This time we're more prepared to face you!" MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon yelled together as they charged at DarkZoomamon. However, DarkZoomamon grabbed them by the backs of their necks and threw them behind him when they got close.

"Is that the best you've got?" DarkZoomamon yelled as he threw them over his shoulders.

"Gah!" WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon both said as they hit the ground.

"He's…toying with…us. We can't…possibly…stop him." MetalGarurumon painfully said as he slowly got up.

"We…have to…try…to stop…him. If …we don't …he'll hurt…Tai and…the others." WarGreymon painfully said as he got up.

"You're STILL not giving up? Then I'll make you!" DarkZoomamon said as he jumped up high. Then, he landed on them hard, knocking them down using his attack called 'Pounding Paws'.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" they both said as DarkZoomamon landed on them.

"Had enough yet?" DarkZoomamon said to them.

"Gihh! Not…even…close!" WarGreymon said as he tried to get up again.

"I've had enough!" both Takuya and Koji said as they lifted their digivices. Suddenly, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were standing in the same places as Takuya and Koji.

"Whoa!" almost everybody except JP, Zoe, Tommy, Koechi, Bokomon, Neemon, and Patamon (Bokomon), said when they saw EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"What?! Impossible! Humans cannot turn into digimon! It's completely impossible!" DarkZoomamon said angrily.

"Well, it doesn't work on us! Now, let them go, and we won't hurt you." MagnaGarurumon said as he took a step closer.

"How about I hurt you?!" DarkZoomamon said as he jumped at them, grabbed them, and threw them high into the air. Then, he suddenly appeared up there with them.

_He's too fast and strong for us to defeat! I have to make sure that MagnaGarurumon is ok and that he doesn't get hurt, _Takuya thought. DarkZoomamon was just about to strike them both when EmperorGreymon pushed MagnaGarurumon out of range.

"EmperorGreymon!" MagnaGarurumon yelled as EmperorGreymon was hit hard into the ground far away.

_ Takuya sacrificed himself to save me!_ MagnaGarurumon thought to himself.

"Now it's your turn!" DarkZoomamon said as he hit MagnaGarurumon down into the ground.

"Ko…ji…" EmperorGreymon said as he was knocked out. Then, he turned back into Takuya. However, MagnaGarurumon had not turned back into Koji because he had blocked some of the attack.

"Well now, looks like your friend is the first to fall, but not the first to be destroyed!" DarkZoomamon said as he hit MagnaGarurumon again.

"Gaaahhhh!" MagnaGarurumon said as he was hit. Then, he turned back into Koji. Suddenly, Koji's digivice started glowing and sent out the Spirits of Loweemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, JagerLoweemon, MetalKabuterimon, and KendoGarurumon to Takuya's digivice.

"Gihh! My head! Huh?" Takuya said as he woke up and saw the six spirits around him. Then, the spirits suddenly went into his digivice. Suddenly, a new digimon was standing where Takuya was.

"WHAT?! How did Mixupmon get here?! He hasn't been seen for over a thousand years!" DarkZoomamon said as he saw Mixupmon.

"Well then," Mixupmon said, "looks like Mixupmon came back to defeat you!" Then, Mixupmon held up his left arm and said the attack: "Copycat: Howling Laser!" and fired a white beam of light from his arm towards DarkZoomamon. However, DarkZoomamon dodged it.

_I know I can't beat him on brute strength alone,_ Takuya thought to himself, _but, if I use my agility and smarts, then maybe I can beat him!_

"Is that the best you've got, kid?" DarkZoomamon said as he dodged the attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9

When morning came and Takuya started looking again (after he had turned into BurningGreymon), he found many leads to where his friends were. His wish had come true! But, the leads were only leading him to the Continent of Darkness, where he and his friends had battled Arbormon, PetalDramon, Ranamon, Kalmaramon, Mercurymon, Sakkakumon, Duskmon, Velgamon,5 Cherubimon (Bad), Dynasmon, and Crusadermon. When he had reached the gate, he was shivering, even in the thick armor he always wore as BurningGreymon.

"(Gulp) Why did they go in there?!" BurningGreymon sacredly said to himself, "But I know that my leads told me this is where they went. I have to go in there and find them." Then, he flew through the gate into the Continent of Darkness.

_I know I can't just start fighting anything in here, _Takuya thought to himself as he flew, _I had better turn into Agunimon so I don't attract much attention and start a fight. _Then, BurningGreymon landed, turned into Agunimon, and started walking. Meanwhile, four bad digimon were also wandering through the Continent of Darkness.

"What I don't get, sugar, is why we're wandering through here and not staying at our base. Why can't we go back?" one of them said, angrily.

"Because thine kids hath destroyed the base and thou cannot go back." one of the others said.

"Mercurymon's right, Ranamon. Where else would we go, since those kids destroyed it? Then there's the question of someone taking our spirits from them and reviving us. Who do you think did that? Right?" one of the others asked.

"What me don't get is how kids get so strong and destroy base. How they get so strong?" one of the others asked.

"Don't ask me, Grumblemon." Arbormon answered.

"Mercurymon was the last to get defeated, sugar. So ask him." Ranamon said.

"How kids get so strong then, Mercurymon?" Grumblemon asked him.

"Thine kids have gotten stronger by learning to Fusion digivolve. But only two know how. They can digivolve into Aldamon and Beowulfmon. They be very strong." Mercurymon said with a smile, "But thou cannot possibly defeat thine kids. They are too strong to be defeated by thou."

"Who are they?" Arbormon asked, pointing farther up the path they were on. Five strange and mysterious figures were talking a bit farther up the path.

"Let's hide and find out, sugar." Ranamon said quietly as she ducked into the bushes. The others followed her and sneaked up to the five figures. The figures didn't notice Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon sneaking up on them.

"It's those kids!" Ranamon whispered quietly when she saw who the figures were.

"What they doing here?" Grumblemon asked.

"Let's listen and find out." Arbormon whispered as he snuck closer.

"Are we lost in the Continent of Darkness, again?!" Zephermon said, aggravated. Everyone of them had turned into their beast forms a short while ago.

"Well, I can't read this map! Does THAT make you feel better?!" MetalKabuterimon said to her as he turned the map (that they had found at the entrance) upside-down for the twenty-fifth time.

"Note to self: Make sure to give the map to someone who can actually read it next time." Zephermon said.

"Here we go again." Korikakumon said, sadly.

"I wish Takuya was here. He would always lead us in the right direction, even though he didn't know where we were going to end up." KendoGarurumon said, sadly. Reminding them of what happened to Takuya made all of them sad and quiet.

"Why did they all quiet down when they mentioned that kid? He isn't even there!" Ranamon whispered, puzzled.

"Quiet, otherwise thou might tell them where thou are." Mercurymon whispered to Ranamon as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hmm?" JagerLoweemon said as he turned his head towards their whispers.

"Is there something wrong, JagerLoweemon?" KendoGarurumon asked him.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes."

"It was probably the wind rusting the leaves. Let's go." KendoGarurumon said to him as he turned around to leave.

"We can't just sit here, now that they don't have a leader! They won't have any teamwork while he's gone! Let's go and defeat them!" Ranamon said. They all agreed to it and rushed out of the bushes. The others turned around and saw them.

"What are you guys doing here? We defeated all of you, last time we met." KendoGarurumon asked them.

"All of you are going to get defeated this time!" Ranamon told them.

"We don't really care." Zephermon told them as she started to turn around and fly away.

"Then where's your leader?" Ranamon asked them. That single sentence stopped them in their tracks.

"How did you guys find out?!" MetalKabuterimon asked them.

"We listened in on thou's conversation." Mercurymon answered.

"Our old leader is gone. I'm the new leader." KendoGarurumon told them as he pointed to himself.

"Then where's your old one? Left him in a junkyard?" Ranamon asked them.

"Like I told you before, he's gone! And don't remind us of him. I don't think I could take that tragedy again." KendoGarurumon told them as he turned around again.

"Just leave us alone! We don't want to fight anymore! Especially after what happened!" Zephermon yelled at them as she also started to turn around again. The others followed.

"They must be really torn up by something very bad that happened to them if they even don't want to fight us, sugar." Ranamon said as the others walked/flew/tank-treaded away from them.

"Where could thine kid's old leader be, then?" Mercurymon said, puzzled.

"They also mention tragedy. Me wonder what it was." Grumblemon said.

"I do too. If they get all broken-hearted over some tragedy, it must have been a really bad one, right?" Arbormon said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mimic Look!" DarkZoomamon yelled as he turned into Velgamon.

"Velgamon!" the six digimon shouted.

"I'm not really Velgamon, you know. I only look like him because my move, 'Mimic Look', let's me use another digimon's moves, but I have to look like the digimon if I'm going to use them." DarkZoomamon told them as he flew into the sky.

"Now, time for one of Velgamon's most powerful moves." DarkZoomamon said as started to scrape the ground with Velgamon's wing, "Dark Obliteration!"

_Uh-oh, _Takuya thought to himself, _We had better get out of here!_

"Beetlemon, Kazemon, I want you two to carry Kumamon and Loweemon out of range of the attack from the air while I try to get Lobomon out of range from the ground. Try to head towards our new friends." GigaMixupmon told them.

"Right." they all told him as they nodded their heads.

"Get on my back, Lobomon." GigaMixupmon told him as the others left. The others had gotten out of range when the attack started to close into a sphere.

_Even with the combined speed of six of the beast forms of the ten legendary digimon warriors, I know we won't be able to make it out of the attack's range in time. The walls of the attack are closing in too fast. _Takuya thought to himself as he galloped on his four legs, _The only way one of us that is going to survive this attack is if I stop at the last second and throw Lobomon over me. He'll be safe with the others, but I'll still be in the attack's range and, maybe, die. _When Lobomon and GigaMixupmon reached the edge of the attack, the walls had almost closed and there was only enough room to get one of them through to the other side. Then, GigaMixupmon suddenly stopped at the last second and Lobomon was thrown over him, out of the range of the attack.

"Oof!" Lobomon said as he landed upside down in Loweemon's arms.

"No! Takuya!" Lobomon yelled as the attack closed over GigaMixupmon. Then, there was a huge explosion, bigger than any of the other explosions combined. It also made much more smoke than the last explosion. When the smoke had cleared (it took awhile), all of the ground that was underneath the attack had been destroyed by the attack and it looked like it was carved out into the bottom part of a sphere. But, in the middle of the crater, was GigaMixupmon.

"No…he-he can't be…" Lobomon said as he slid down the crater to GigaMixupmon.

"Takuya! Takuya, please, wake up!" Lobomon half-yelled/half-asked as he tried to shake GigaMixupmon awake.

"Nnnhhh! L…lobo…mon?" GigaMixupmon barely said.

"Takuya! You're ok!" Lobomon yelled, slightly hugging him, then blushing.

"Gah! Lobomon, please…don't hug me. It...hurts. I can't...stay, though..."

"What do you mean by 'I can't stay'?"

"I…can't tell...you. You…have to…protect…and lead…the others…when…I'm gone."

"Gone?! You can't go!"

"I…can't…stay…" GigaMixupmon barely said as he finally closed his eyes.

"No. No! Taaakuuuyaaa!" Lobomon yelled at the sky as he started to cry, "It's all my fault! If I hadn't let myself get thrown over by him, I would still be with him right now!" Then, it started to rain.

"Lobomon," Loweemon said to him as he put his hand on his shoulder after he had gotten down there, "He saved our lifes. He sacrificed himself to save you. You can't blame yourself for what happened to him. He chose to do it to save you."

"He…he told me that I'm suppose to lead and protect the team now. I can't let him down, no matter what!" Lobomon said to Loweemon as he got up and clenched his fist.

"You died to protect me, Takuya. I won't forgive DarkZoomamon after what he did to you. I also won't let him do this to anyone, ever again!" Lobomon said as he looked up at the cloudy, still raining sky, searching for DarkZoomamon (who doesn't look like Velgamon anymore). But, he had disappeared.

"He's gone! Where did he go?" Beetlemon said as he also looked up and searched the sky.

"He probably left after the explosion." Kazemon said.

"Then let's go after him." Lobomon said as he started to climb up the crater. When they got to the top of the crater, Tai asked them something.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're leaving the group for a while." Lobomon said in a cold-hearted voice to them as he left. Loweemon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Kumamon followed him. But, Beetlemon, Loweemon, and Kumamon had a very bad feeling about this, though. After they had left, something was happening to GigaMixupmon. All of them thought he was dead, but he wasn't. He had been knocked out by the explosion, had turned back into Takuya, and was starting to wake up.

"Gihh! My head! Huh? What happened? Where is everyone? The last thing I remember is that I was talking to Lobomon when I blacked out. I have to find them before something bad happens to them!" Takuya said as he started to climb out of the crater. When he had gotten to the top, everyone was gone. There were tracks leading in two directions, but only one pair of tracks were his team's (The team with the legendary warrior digimon).

"I wonder…" Takuya said to himself as he looked down at his digivice. It still had the spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon, but it was all fuzzy when he came to Mixupmon and GigaMixupmon.

"The spirits of Mixupmon and GigaMixupmon are gone! The attack from DarkZoomamon must have turned their spirits back into the other twelve! But I know that the spirits that helped me become them must have returned to the others. I need to find them A.S.A.P.!" Then, Takuya turned into BurningGreymon and took to the skies to look for his friends. After a long while of searching, he didn't find anything leading him to his friends.

"Where could they be?!" BurningGreymon said desperately to himself. He was starting to worry about them. Meanwhile, his friends were still traveling on their own when they entered the Continent of Darkness. When night fell, BurningGreymon had to land, otherwise, he might hurt himself by flying into things. Then, he turned back into Takuya.

"Where is everyone? I hope I find them soon." Takuya whispered to himself as he looked up at the stars from the cave he had found and landed in. Then, he saw a shooting star.

_I know I don't believe in wishes, _Takuya thought to himself, _but if I do wish to find my friends, I might just find them!_

"Starlight, star bright, first shooting star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish I will have this one wish tonight," Takuya said quietly with his eyes closed, then looking up at the sky, "I wish to find my friends soon." Then, he laid down and went to sleep, dreaming of finding his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When morning came and Takuya started looking again (after he had turned into BurningGreymon), he found many leads to where his friends were. His wish had come true! But, the leads were only leading him to the Continent of Darkness, where he and his friends had battled Arbormon, PetalDramon, Ranamon, Kalmaramon, Mercurymon, Sakkakumon, Duskmon, Velgamon,5 Cherubimon (Bad), Dynasmon, and Crusadermon. When he had reached the gate, he was shivering, even in the thick armor he always wore as BurningGreymon.

"(Gulp) Why did they go in there?!" BurningGreymon sacredly said to himself, "But I know that my leads told me this is where they went. I have to go in there and find them." Then, he flew through the gate into the Continent of Darkness.

_I know I can't just start fighting anything in here, _Takuya thought to himself as he flew, _I had better turn into Agunimon so I don't attract much attention and start a fight. _Then, BurningGreymon landed, turned into Agunimon, and started walking. Meanwhile, four bad digimon were also wandering through the Continent of Darkness.

"What I don't get, sugar, is why we're wandering through here and not staying at our base. Why can't we go back?" one of them said, angrily.

"Because thine kids hath destroyed the base and thou cannot go back." one of the others said.

"Mercurymon's right, Ranamon. Where else would we go, since those kids destroyed it? Then there's the question of someone taking our spirits from them and reviving us. Who do you think did that? Right?" one of the others asked.

"What me don't get is how kids get so strong and destroy base. How they get so strong?" one of the others asked.

"Don't ask me, Grumblemon." Arbormon answered.

"Mercurymon was the last to get defeated, sugar. So ask him." Ranamon said.

"How kids get so strong then, Mercurymon?" Grumblemon asked him.

"Thine kids have gotten stronger by learning to Fusion digivolve. But only two know how. They can digivolve into Aldamon and Beowulfmon. They be very strong." Mercurymon said with a smile, "But thou cannot possibly defeat thine kids. They are too strong to be defeated by thou."

"Who are they?" Arbormon asked, pointing farther up the path they were on. Five strange and mysterious figures were talking a bit farther up the path.

"Let's hide and find out, sugar." Ranamon said quietly as she ducked into the bushes. The others followed her and sneaked up to the five figures. The figures didn't notice Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon sneaking up on them.

"It's those kids!" Ranamon whispered quietly when she saw who the figures were.

"What they doing here?" Grumblemon asked.

"Let's listen and find out." Arbormon whispered as he snuck closer.

"Are we lost in the Continent of Darkness, again?!" Zephermon said, aggravated. Everyone of them had turned into their beast forms a short while ago.

"Well, I can't read this map! Does THAT make you feel better?!" MetalKabuterimon said to her as he turned the map (that they had found at the entrance) upside-down for the twenty-fifth time.

"Note to self: Make sure to give the map to someone who can actually read it next time." Zephermon said.

"Here we go again." Korikakumon said, sadly.

"I wish Takuya was here. He would always lead us in the right direction, even though he didn't know where we were going to end up." KendoGarurumon said, sadly. Reminding them of what happened to Takuya made all of them sad and quiet.

"Why did they all quiet down when they mentioned that kid? He isn't even there!" Ranamon whispered, puzzled.

"Quiet, otherwise thou might tell them where thou are." Mercurymon whispered to Ranamon as he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hmm?" JagerLoweemon said as he turned his head towards their whispers.

"Is there something wrong, JagerLoweemon?" KendoGarurumon asked him.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes."

"It was probably the wind rusting the leaves. Let's go." KendoGarurumon said to him as he turned around to leave.

"We can't just sit here, now that they don't have a leader! They won't have any teamwork while he's gone! Let's go and defeat them!" Ranamon said. They all agreed to it and rushed out of the bushes. The others turned around and saw them.

"What are you guys doing here? We defeated all of you, last time we met." KendoGarurumon asked them.

"All of you are going to get defeated this time!" Ranamon told them.

"We don't really care." Zephermon told them as she started to turn around and fly away.

"Then where's your leader?" Ranamon asked them. That single sentence stopped them in their tracks.

"How did you guys find out?!" MetalKabuterimon asked them.

"We listened in on thou's conversation." Mercurymon answered.

"Our old leader is gone. I'm the new leader." KendoGarurumon told them as he pointed to himself.

"Then where's your old one? Left him in a junkyard?" Ranamon asked them.

"Like I told you before, he's gone! And don't remind us of him. I don't think I could take that tragedy again." KendoGarurumon told them as he turned around again.

"Just leave us alone! We don't want to fight anymore! Especially after what happened!" Zephermon yelled at them as she also started to turn around again. The others followed.

"They must be really torn up by something very bad that happened to them if they even don't want to fight us, sugar." Ranamon said as the others walked/flew/tank-treaded away from them.

"Where could thine kid's old leader be, then?" Mercurymon said, puzzled.

"They also mention tragedy. Me wonder what it was." Grumblemon said.

"I do too. If they get all broken-hearted over some tragedy, it must have been a really bad one, right?" Arbormon said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Agunimon was still wandering around, looking for his friends. Then, he saw Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon just ahead of him.

"Huh?! What are you four doing here?!" Agunimon asked them.

"We don't know, sugar. But your friends seemed like they didn't know where you were." Ranamon told him.

"Where did they go, then?" Agunimon asked her. Then, those four digimon parted in front of him, where he could see the rest of the path.

"We are not going to stop thou from finding thou's friends. But be warned. They might not recognize thee and may attack thou." Mercurymon warned him.

"Why are you doing this?" Agunimon asked.

"We are just trying to help you, that's all. Besides, your friends looked so angry and sad when they mentioned your name, sugar." Ranamon told him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but- thanks!" Agunimon told them as he rushed past them and down the path to find his friends. When he finally saw them, they were still flying/walking/tank-treading in the other direction.

"Hey guys! Did you miss me?" Agunimon yelled at them as he started to wave his hand.

"Hm?" They all said as they turned around. After they had turned around and saw him, they were all very surprised. But then they gathered in a huddle and whispered to each other.

"Huh? What's going on? Guys?" Agunimon said.

"That can't really be Takuya, can it?" Korikakumon asked.

"We saw what happened. It can't be him." KendoGarurumon told him.

"But Agunimon's right over there! Takuya's the only one to ever become him! No one else can!" MetalKabuterimon argued.

"I agree with KendoGarurumon. We saw what happened to him. Don't you remember that DarkZoomamon could change his appearance?" Zephermon asked him.

"Yes, but what about him?"

"That could be him in disguise again! So, we have to take a chance and attack him!"

"Are you crazy?! That really could be Takuya you know! If we attack and it is him, we really could kill him!" JagerLoweemon argued.

"I agree with Zephermon. It really could be him in disguise, ready to attack us. We need to attack before he does, just in case." KendoGarurumon told him. Korikakumon, MetalKabuterimon, and JagerLoweemon regretfully agreed with him. Then, they finally turned back around to Agunimon.

"Finally! What were you guys talking about anyway?" Agunimon asked them.

"Agunimon, if it really is you, we're sorry about this." KendoGarurumon told him as he opened his mouth to attack.

"Blue-pine Laser!" he yelled as he shot a blue laser out of his mouth towards Agunimon. Agunimon dodged it with ease.

"Whoa! Careful, KendoGarurumon! You almost hit me!" Agunimon told him. He didn't stop attacking, though. The last one he did almost hit Agunimon.

_That was close! _Agunimon thought as he dodged the last attack, _Why did he do that? Wait! I remember Mercurymon warning me about this! I can't defeat my friends by myself! They're just too strong! I need to get Ranamon's, Arbormon's, Grumblemon's and his help to defeat and convince my friends that it really is me! _He ran out of range of KendoGarurumon's attacks while still dodging them.

"I hope they didn't go very far! I can't believe I'm saying this, but- I have to find them!" Agunimon told himself. He kept on running until he saw them. They were still in the same place they were when he had left them.

_ "_There you are!" Agunimon said to them as he stopped in front of them, "I still can't believe I'm saying this, but- I need your help!"

"Why, sugar? You seemed so confident before. Are you scared?" Ranamon asked him.

"No, I just need your help! I can't convince my friends that it really is me. Plus, they're all in their beast forms, which puts me at a big disadvantage. Will you please help me?" Agunimon asked them.

"Why would me help you? You defeat me last time and me still have grudge!" Grumblemon angrily told him.

"How about we call this a truce, so I can get my friends back and all of you can get back to doing bad stuff, OK?" Agunimon told them.

"Truce? What's a truce?" they all asked him.

"You mean none of you know what a truce is?"

"Nope."

"A truce is where, let's say us as an example, good guys and bad guys work together in an emergency and go back to being enemies after the emergency is over. So, can we please make a truce and help my friends?" Agunimon asked them.

"Hmm…" they all thought about it for a while, then agreed.

"Ok then," Agunimon said as he turned back into Takuya, "I have a plan, but you guys will have to do as I say if this is going to work."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"This is my plan," Takuya told them after he had found a place to show his plan, "All of you turn into your beast forms and I turn into Aldamon before we attack. We will have to separate them. Gigasmon and Kalmaramon will separate and attack Zephermon and Korikakumon, PetalDramon and Sakkakumon will separate and attack KendoGarurumon and MetalKabuterimon, and I will separate and attack JagerLoweemon. If one of the teams defeats their opponents first, go help the other team. When all of them are defeated, the truce is over, ok? And DO NOT take their spirits! We are only going to defeat them and that's it!" Takuya told them. They all thought it was a good plan and turned into their beast forms while Takuya turned into Aldamon, ready to fight. Then, they went to the last place Agunimon saw them. They were all still there, but were all taking a nap.

"Wake up, everyone!" Aldamon yelled.

"Wha-? Who woke me up?! I was having a really good dream!" Zephermon said angrily as she woke up. All of the others said the same thing as they woke up. When they saw Aldamon and the others, they were very surprised, again.

"Remember the plan, guys." Aldamon whispered to them as he grabbed JagerLoweemon and threw him up high in the air. Gigasmon and Kalmaramon surrounded Zephermon and Korikakumon and attacked, Sakkakumon and PetalDramon surrounded KendoGarurumon and MetalKabuterimon and attacked, and Aldamon attacked JagerLoweemon after he had landed on the ground. The battles took a while, but Gigasmon, Kalmaramon, Sakkakumon, and PetalDramon had defeated their opponents while Aldamon was still fighting his.

_JagerLoweemon is tougher than I thought! _Takuya thought as he dodged JagerLoweemon's 'Ebony Blast', _He's just too fast for me to even touch him! I have to find a way to slow him down so I can attack! Wait! I think I know how to slow him down!_ Then, he flew up off the ground and grabbed JagerLoweemon with his talon-like feet.

" I'm sorry JagerLoweemon, but, you have left me no choice! Atomic Inferno!" Aldamon yelled as he used the attack on JagerLoweemon after he had let go of him.

"Grrrraaaahhhh!" he yelled as he was hit. He was defeated and turned back into Koechi after he landed. Aldamon landed and turned back into Takuya while Gigasmon, Kalmaramon, PetalDramon, and Sakkakumon turned back into Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon.

Then, Takuya turned around, walked up to them, and shook hands, saying: "Thanks for helping me get my friends back."

"You're welcome." they said to him after they had shook hands. Then, they headed off in the other direction, wondering where they would end up next. Then, Takuya turned back around and looked at the crater he had made while fighting Koechi.

_ It would take me a while to get down there, _Takuya thought, _I had better turn into Agunimon so I can jump down there, get Koechi, and jump back up here and help the others._ Then, he turned into Agunimon and jumped down there, got Koechi, and jumped back up.

"Hey, Koechi! Wake up!" Agunimon said as he shook him awake. He and the other digimon had knocked out his friends while battling them.

"Huh? Agunimon!" Koechi said as he got up, "Ow! I guess I haven't healed all the way yet, then?"

"No, but at least you're alright." Agunimon told him with a smile.

"We're sorry that we attacked you, Agunimon. We weren't sure if it was you because, after you had taken that Dark Obliteration attack, we thought you were dead." he told him.

"I had just blacked out because I had taken so much damage from that attack, that's all. Now, let's help the others." Agunimon told him. Then, he and Koechi jumped out of the crater, helped the others get up, and explained everything that had happened. Everyone told Agunimon that they were very sorry after the explanation. Then, there was some rustling in the bushes behind them. Agunimon turned around and stood in front of his friends, just in case the thing in there jumped out and attacked his friends while they were still human.

"Come out of those bushes, whoever you are!" Agunimon yelled at the thing rustling in the bushes.

"Feisty, aren't you?" DarkZoomamon told him as he slowly walked out of the bushes.

"DarkZoomamon! How did you get here?!" Agunimon asked him.

"I took eight of your spirits, flew away, waited a minute, and turned back after the battle. I was sure you were dead after that attack. But, you still were alive and started searching for your friends, who definitely thought you were dead." DarkZoomamon told him, "I wanted to make sure you were dead after that, so, I revived the eight spirits I had taken, who were your old enemies and their beast forms: Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, Gigasmon, Kalmaramon, PetalDramon, and Sakkakumon. I had thought, since they were your old enemies, they would have attacked you at first sight. But, you convinced them into helping you get your friends back. So, I made a backup plan, just in case." Then, he held up Agunimon's friends' five digivices that helped them become digimon.

"How did you-?!" Agunimon asked him. But, he started talking again before Agunimon could finish.

"I secretly stole these from your friends after you had defeated them. So now I can attack you without having any interruption."

"Why do you want to attack me?"

"Because of Mixupmon and GigaMixupmon! They don't just chose anyone to become them for any reason! They only pick special digimon. So, that means you are very special, as a human, to get picked by them. They, my sisters, GoodHunterZoomamon, GoodZoomamon, and Aubriemon, are the only ones to ever defeat me! Now, I am going to destroy you, and make sure that I don't get defeated- EVER- AGAIN!" DarkZoomamon yelled as he leaped at Agunimon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Agunimon protected the others while taking the attack. Agunimon was thrown hard on his back with all the air knocked out of him.

"Oof!" Agunimon said when DarkZoomamon hit him. Then, DarkZoomamon jumped off of him and landed just a few feet away. For some reason, DarkZoomamon let Agunimon stagger to his feet.

"You're tough, for a digimon." DarkZoomamon told him as his tail started to glow, "But you won't be for long!"

"Now you're going to get what you deserve!" he told Agunimon as he swung his glowing tail at him, "Razor Tail!"

"Gahh!" Agunimon yelled as he was hit. It was such a strong hit, it made him go flying.

"Agunimon!" they all yelled as he was sent flying over their heads. Then, he crash-landed in the side of the mountain behind him.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" DarkZoomamon said as he charged after Agunimon. As he charged away, DarkZoomamon dropped kids' digivices. Agunimon was trying to get up as DarkZoomamon appeared from the bushes in front of him.

"Not so strong after all, even for a human who has the power to turn into a digimon." DarkZoomamon told him.

"I'm…still not done…with you…yet." Agunimon told him, breathing heavily. He was still heavily injured from the last battle.

"Isn't it a little too late to try again when you're still injured? But, if you help me destroy your friends, I won't destroy you. How does that sound?" DarkZoomamon asked him.

"I…will never…help you. Especially if…my friends are…on the line." Agunimon answered.

"You will after this attack." DarkZoomamon said so quietly that Agunimon couldn't hear him. Then, he clamped his wings onto Agunimon and attacked.

"Virus Controller!" he yelled when he attacked. Then, hundreds of volts of virus-infected electricity surged through Agunimon.

"GAAAHHHH!" Agunimon yelled as the electricity went through him. Meanwhile, his friends discovered that DarkZoomamon left their digivices behind when he had went after Agunimon.

"Why would he just leave our digivices here? This smells like a trap." Koji said as he picked up his digivice.

"Maybe he just forgot he had our digivices, thought they were junk, and left them here." JP told him as he picked up his digivice.

"I agree with Koji. This might really be a trap." Koechi told JP as he picked up his digivice.

"I agree with JP. He might have just forgot these were ours and left them here." Tommy and Zoe said at the same time as they both picked up their digivices.

"I hope Agunimon is ok, though." Zoe said, looking towards the forest.

"I bet he's fine, Zoe. But we need to find the others." Koji said, looking towards the desolate wasteland in the opposite direction, then towards the forest.

_Where are you, Takuya? _Koji thought to himself. Then, they saw a dark shadow heading out of the forest.

"Hey! Look over there, guys! I think it's Agunimon!" JP yelled as he pointed to the dark shadow. They were all happy, thinking it was Agunimon. But, as they ran over and got closer, Koji noticed it wasn't Agunimon. He looked like Agunimon, but was colored different, looked a little different, and you could feel a bad, eerie chill around him.

"Hold on guys. Something isn't right about Agunimon." Koji said as he stopped. Everyone else stopped too, now noticing it wasn't Agunimon. Agunimon was looking in the other direction when he saw them. He actually looked like he was grinning when he saw them! It wasn't the kind of happy smile you would see as if you had finally found a long-lost family member. It was the kind of smile that told you he was glad you were here, but not that he was wanting to be your friend or anything. It told you that he was bad and was about to attack!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, DarkZoomamon was searching through the forest for Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon.

"First, I revive those four bad digimon, thinking they would destroy those kids, but they join their side instead. Second, I go after Agunimon, turn him into evil, ShadowAgunimon, and send him after his friends. Finally, I have to go searching for those four bad digimon and destroy them. Sometimes, I think I'm going crazy when I do all of this by myself." DarkZoomamon told himself. Then, he saw Ranamon, Grumblemon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon still walking in the other direction.

"This will be fun ambushing them! But for me, of course!" DarkZoomamon whispered as he got ready to ambush them. Back near the entrance to the forest, ShadowAgunimon had started to attack his friends. All of them had turned into their human legendary digimon warrior forms and were trying to reason with ShadowAgunimon while defending themselves from his attacks.

"Why are you doing this, Agunimon? We're your friends, remember?" Lobomon told ShadowAgunimon as he blocked his Shadow Punch with his Lobo Kendo. Then, when he landed on the ground after attacking Lobomon, he started to flinch.

"Everyone...have virus...dangerous...wants me to destroy you...makes my attacks stronger...says name is now ShadowAgunimon...can't control long…" ShadowAgunimon said as he was flinching.

"GRRRRAAAA!" he said as he stopped flinching and started attacking again.

"Agunimon, I mean, 'Shadow'Agunimon, don't let the virus take control again! Fight it! Don't let it get the best of you!" Kazemon told ShadowAgunimon as he attacked Beetlemon.

_Kazemon's right! I have to fight the virus to help my friends! Even if it means I have to kill myself to save them! _Takuya thought to himself. He managed to get control again, but not for long.

_I can't keep this up! I know that if I let go now, I may never get the strength to take control again and I may hurt my friends! _Takuya thought to himself, _I have to get away from here so I won't attack my friends and so I can more help in stopping this virus! _Then, ShadowAgunimon jumped a few feet away from his friends and then ran.

"Takuya…" Kumamon whispered. Meanwhile, everyone else was getting farther from the path they were supposed to be on.

"Are we there yet, Boss?" Agumon said as he walked alongside Marcus.

"I think we might be lost, Agumon." he replied, his feet practically dragging on the ground.

"Where are we, anyway?" T.K. asked. Izzy opened his computer and pulled up a map of the area.

"It says that we're in Prairie Valley, 500-miles south of where we should be going." Izzy replied.

"Looks like we're going to have to backtrack, then." Thomas said.

"Oh no! Go back all that way?!" everyone said together sadly. Back near the entrance to the forest, they were all wondering why ShadowAgunimon had jumped off like that when Kazemon had an idea.

"What if he jumped to go find our other friends and hurt them?!" she said. That gave everyone a bad feeling about what would happen to their other friends.

"We have to find them!" Lobomon said as he turned into KendoGarurumon. Kazemon also turned into Zephermon.

"Kumamon, Loweemon, climb on my back. Zephermon, Beetlemon follow me. We're going to go find our friends!" KendoGarurumon said. Then, after Kumamon and Loweemon were securely on his back, KendoGarurumon ran off, Zephermon and Beetlemon flying right behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That…was a long…walk. How much…farther?" Marcus said as he leaned against a tree, catching his breath.

"We're half-way there. About 250 more miles." Izzy said as he checked his computer monitor. They had all walked for a very long time and were still in Prairie Valley.

"Being alone like this makes me wonder how Lobomon and the others are doing." V-mon said, looking up at the beautiful sky. When V-mon said that it brought a hushed silence over everyone, making them remember their memories with Lobomon, Kumamon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, and Agunimon (before the big battle that they think cost Takuya his life). Then, something started moving towards them in a big cloud of dust.

"What's that?" T.K. yelled as he pointed to the thing that was making the roar, which was in the dust cloud.

"I think I can see the things that are making the dust cloud." Matt yelled over the roar. As it came closer, they could start to see shadows in front of the dust cloud. When it had gotten really close, they could see it was KendoGarurumon, Zephermon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Loweemon running towards them, making the dust cloud.

"It's them!" they all yelled over the roar of the dust cloud in unison. After they had stopped, KendoGarurumon, Beetlemon, and Zephermon had stooped over and were breathing heavily.

"What happened to you guys? You look like you had just done a whole day's run/flight." Marcus asked them after they had gotten most of their breath back.

"More like three. We've ran/flew for three days straight just to find you guys." Loweemon told them after he had climbed off KendoGarurumon.

"Three days?!" Everyone of them said, shocked, in unison.

"Yep. I'll tell you what happened to us while we were gone." Kumamon said as he climbed off KendoGarurumon's back with Loweemon's help. After a few minutes, Kumamon had finished the whole story and the others had caught their breath.

"...and that's what happened. You guys know the rest." Kumamon said as he finished.

"Poor Agunimon..." Mimi said.

"Yes. All of us feel sorry for Agunimon. But, since he's evil now, he will attack us if he sees us. So we can't stop traveling, just in case he might be following us." KendoGarurumon said as he managed to get up.

"KendoGarurumon's right, sadly. We've fought him before, back when we were separated from you. We know his power and what he can do." Zephermon said as she managed to get up.

"Wait, guys. I think I know of a way to get Agunimon back to the side of good again." Matt said.

"How then?" everyone asked.

"Tai, remember when we faced the Leomon we know, back when he was turned evil by Devimon?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but, why are you asking me that?" Tai asked him.

"Oh! I think I know what Matt is talking about now." Izzy said as he opened his laptop computer.

"What is he talking about, then?!" everyone asked agitated.

"I'm talking about when we first fought our Leomon. He was under Devimon's control several times before we finally freed him. The only way we could free him was by holding our digivices up and letting them do the rest." Izzy said confidently.

"What do you mean by 'letting them do the rest'?" Yolei asked him.

"What I mean is, whenever evil Leomon got close, our digivices started to glow. Over time we learned to point our digivices at him and they would shoot out rays of light that would free him." Izzy told her.

"So, what you're saying is, we need to point our digivices at ShadowAgunimon and let them do the rest and free him?" Beetlemon asked, questioningly.

"That's what I've been saying all along!" Matt said, angrily.

"Oh, sorry Matt." Beetlemon said to him.

"But that still doesn't explain how we're going to do it once we find him. So far our digivices haven't glowed one single bit when he has come near us." Loweemon said drastically.

"It might be because it just hasn't been the right time yet." KendoGarurumon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Henry said questioningly.

"Well, Izzy, have your digivices glowed ever since?" KendoGarurumon asked Izzy.

"No, actually. Except for digivolving, our digivices haven't glowed like that ever since our encounter with evil Leomon." Izzy told him.

"That's what I thought. Now I think I have two reasons why our digivices haven't started glowing like that yet. One, it might be because he isn't being controlled enough. Two, it might be because we aren't in enough danger." KendoGarurumon told everyone.

"I just hope we don't get into too much danger." Kazemon said, worried. Just a few yards away, though, were a few trees scrunched together. But, behind a few of those trees, was ShadowAgunimon.

_There they are,_ he thought to himself. Then, he started flinching again. Just a few seconds later, he stopped flinching.

_This human is starting to become a real nuisanse. _he thought. _First, he interfers with battling, then makes me run away, and now is trying to stop me from hurting his friends. Pathetic. Doesn't he know that the longer I stay in control, the weaker he gets? Especially when I digivolve._ Then, just to prove his point, he digivolved into DarkBurningGreymon.

_Let's see how strong I am now. _Then he flapped his wings and took to the sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hold on, I hear something." Loweemon said.

"It sounds like flapping." Kumamon said.

"It is. Miss me, kids?" DarkBurningGreymon said as he landed. He shook the ground a little when he landed.

"How did you manage to digivolve?!" KendoGarurumon shouted at him.

"Now, now, no need to shout, pup." he told KendoGarurumon, shaking his claws at him, "I just came here to say good-bye to you all."

"'Good-bye'? What do you mean by that?" T.K. asked as he ran behind Matt. His voice sounded scared. KendoGarurumon sensed what DarkBurningGreymon was going to do next, so he tensed his muscles, ready to leap at him if he had to.

"I mean that I'm going to destroy you all, that's what!" he roared as he charged toward them. Then, KendoGarurumon leapt at DarkBurningGreymon and sunk his claws deep into his armor.

"Stop, BurningGreymon! Don't you know who you're fighting?! It's us, your friends!" KendoGarurumon yelled as he struggled to stay clamped onto DarkBurningGreymon.

"Who are you talking about? I'm DarkBurningGreymon, not some doppelganging do-gooder!" he told KendoGarurumon as he finally managed to shake him off and send him flying towards his friends. His friends managed to catch him just in time. But their legs buckled underneath them and they fell backwards. They tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. He became unconscious when he landed on them as well. After a minute, he transformed back into Koji again.

"Time to really destroy you now." DarkBurningGreymon said as he closed in on them.

_What are we going to do now? We're pretty much helpless against him!_ Tai thought, _Wait, there may still be a way._ Then, he glanced at Matt. Matt knew what Tai was trying to say, so he and Tai both glanced at Agumon and Gabumon. They both knew what Tai and Matt wanted them to do and they digivolved into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. When DarkBurningGreymon saw them, he took a step back, a bit frightened of them. A second later, Tai and Matt raised their digivices. Then they started glowing and DNA digivolved into Omnimon.

"Go, Omnimon!" they both said in unison. Then, he whipped out his sword.

"Transcended Sword!" Omnimon said as he swiped his sword at DarkBurningGreymon. He managed to dodge it, but had a few feathers sliced out.

_He's fast! _DarkBurningGreymon thought as his sliced-out feathers floated toward the ground. _How can he be so fast in such a big body? If I really want to get rid of those kids once and for all, I have to outsmart this big guy first._ Then, he dodged several other strikes at him. But, instead of tiring Omnimon out, he tired himself out.

"Rrrrrr! Now I'm getting mad!" DarkBurningGreymon roared as he digivolved to ShadowAldamon.

"I think it's time to show you who's boss!" he said as he used his Shadow Inferno attack on Omnimon.

"Gah!" Omnimon yelled as he was hit. He flew backward and skidded to a halt a few yards behind Tai and the others. But he was also hurt quite more than he should have been by that attack.

"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt yelled at him in unison.

"I-I'm fine, kids. But he seems to get stronger with every digivolution." Omnimon said to them as he slowly got up.

"Now I'll finish you kids off, once and for all!" ShadowAldamon said as he digivolved into DarkEmperorGreymon. Then, Koji started to wake up. When he saw DarkEmperorGreymon, he actually felt scared, really, really scared.

"Oh no..." he managed to whisper. Then, DarkEmperorGreymon pulled out his sword and struck it into the ground. The ground aroung the sword split into eight or ten cracks in a circle-like shape around it.

"Darkened Dragons!" he shouted as black spirit-like dragons rose up and out of the cracks and struck Omnimon. He was pushed back all the way to the edge of a cliff. Then, he dedigivolved back into Agumon and Gabumon.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted after his partner.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled after his partner.

_He's so strong now! What chance do we have against him?! _Thomas thought to himself, _Wait! I just had a great idea!_

"Marcus! Yoshi! Keenan!" Thomas yelled at them. "We need to digivolve our digimon to Burst Mode level if we have a chance of defeating him!"

"That just might work, Thomas!" Yoshi said as she pulled out her digivice. Then, all four of their digimon digivolved into Mega level and then into Burst Mode. Marcus's Agumon digivolved into ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Thomas's Gaomon digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, Yoshi's Lalamon digivolved into Rosemon Burst Mode, and Keenan's Falcomon digivolved into Ravemon Burst Mode.

"I'm ready when you are, boss!" ShineGreymon said as he hovered in the air around DarkEmperorGreymon.

"So am I, Sir!" MirageGaogamon said as he hovered to the left of ShineGreymon.

"All of you are being so pathetic with this. I refuse to trifle with you any longer. I guess I should end this now before it gets any worse." DarkEmperorGreymon said quietly as he hovered in the air. Then, he pulled his sword out of the ground and slashed it at them. MirageGaogamon and Ravemon managed to dodge it, but the other two weren't fast enough and were flung into the cliff that was on the opposing side of the edge of the cliff where Omnimon landed.

"Gah!" they both shouted as they landed in unison. Then, they dedigivolved back into Agumon and Lalamon. MirageGaogamon dashed over to catch them before they fell, but was almost hit by DarkEmperorGreymon's next attack. But Ravemon protected him from it and was flung right into the same cliff as the other two. Then, he dedigivolved back into Falcomon. MirageGaogamon managed to catch all three of them just in time and set them down with the others. Then, he turned around to face DarkEmperorGreymon and shot up to the height that he was at.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my friends!" he shouted as he swung his mace (which started to glow) behind him, then towards DarkEmperorGreymon and shouted "Meteor Shuckle!" His attack hit him hard. It was enough to knock him back into the cliff, but he didn't start to dedigivolve. Then, he suddenly started to flinch.

"Gihh! Please..." he pleaded, "Defeat me now, otherwise you won't survive. Gahhhh!" Then, he stopped flinching and pried himself loose from the cliff.

"That human really is getting to be a nuisance." he whispered, "Now that I've taken care of that, It's about time I destroyed you!" Then, he charged at MirageGaogamon. But, he struck so quick, MirageGaogamon didn't have time to block or dodge.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Grah!" he shouted as DarkEmperorGreymon struck him. He almost dedigivolved, but stayed in his Burst Mode form. He wanted to protect his friends and defeat DarkEmperorGreymon, but he barely had any confidence left. He looked back toward his friends for confidence, but saw how hurt his friends were from DarkEmperorGreymon's attacks. Tai was trying to hold up his Agumon without crying, Thomas was helping bandage Gabumon and Falcomon, and Marcus was very worried about his Agumon.

_DarkEmperorGreymon has already hurt them too much. I can't let them down, no matter what! But, I'm just not strong enough... _MirageGaogamon thought as he looked at them. Then, he turned around back to DarkEmperorGreymon.

"My friends are in danger because of you! I won't give up, no matter what!" MirageGaogamon yelled at DarkEmperorGreymon. Then, he started glowing like crazy.

"W-what's happening to MirageGaogamon?" Matt asked. Then, the mysterious light faded, MirageGaogamon wasn't there anymore. Instead, a new digimon made up of the different parts of Gaomon's different digivolutions was floating there, ready to fight.

"How did he digivolve?! I thought Burst Mode was as high as a digimon could digivolve!" DarkEmperorGreymon said as he hovered back a little.

"So did we..." Yoshi whispered.

"Sir! I am ready for battle, sir!" the new digimon shouted as he tensed for battle.

"Go, Gaomon!" Thomas shouted at him. Then, he charged and attacked DarkEmperorGreymon. As he did that, Izzy checked the digimon analyzer on his computer to see what digimon Gaomon had digivolved into.

"What digimon has he digivolved into now?" Marcus asked.

"The digimon analyzer on my computer says that the digimon Gaomon has digivolved into is MixupGaomon." Izzy shouted over the sounds of battle.

"MixupGaomon?" Tai shouted.

"Yes, it says here that he's a Super Mode digimon." Izzy shouted. Then, MixupGaomon yelled "Wind Claws!" and hit DarkEmperorGreymon with his glowing claws.

"Gahhh!" DarkEmperorGreymon yelled as he was hit into the cliff again. Then, he started flinching again.

"Please..." he managed to say, "Defeat me before I do anymore harm."

"I will." MixupGaogamon said as he dipped his head in agreement.

"T-thank you." he whispered. Then, MixupGaogamon used his Wind Claws attack again on him.

"Grrrrahhh!" he yelled as he was struck. Then, he dedigivolved back into Takuya again. MixupGaogamon managed to catch him before he fell too far.

"Thank...you..." Takuya managed to whisper to him.

"Don't worry, It's going to be okay Takuya." MixupGaogamon told him as they flew back over to their friends.

_**That's the end, for**_ **_now._**  



End file.
